Known in the art is a call-giving method regarding elevator systems wherein a passenger indicates his/her destination floor already before going into the elevator car by giving a so-called destination call in the elevator lobby. A destination call is generally given either by the aid of a destination call panel in the elevator lobby or by the aid of a personal call-giving device.
A personal call-giving device is e.g. an electronically readable ID card or a terminal device suited to giving a call. A terminal device is e.g. a mobile phone or a means of communication comparable to it, by the aid of which a passenger can send a destination call to the elevator system by radio frequency. An ID card is e.g. an identifier based on the RFID technology, the data stored in which identifier can be read e.g. with a reader device in the elevator lobby and can be registered as a destination call on the basis of the data read.
In modern office buildings there often happen to be no fixed seats for individuals but different kind of work places that are dynamically allocated to the employees. This means that when arriving in the morning, persons need to find a suitable work place in the office building or are informed about their actual working place.
The problem is that when the nature of the work is focusing more and more to team work and persons arrive to the building randomly, it is difficult to get the entire team effectively into the allocated working area for this team.